A Ratchet and Clank Story!
by ChrisRyans1228
Summary: A story about a Lombax who was alone on an unknown plant until he found Clank on a wreckage site. Friends and foes are made, lovers come and their adventures cause them troubles. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet and Clank

Chapter 1 – All Alone

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do not own Ratchet and Clank. The Game and Characters all be long to Insomniac, Sony and its affiliates.

"Robotic Ignition Switch needed", said the Gadgetron Helpdesk,

"Aahh", grunted Ratchet as he threw his wrench on the floor.

"Would you like Gadgetron to send a Help Bot for a small fee of ten thousand bolts", asked the Gadgetron Helpdesk.

"Hell no", replied Ratchet who ended the call with Gadgetron.

"Lousy, no good Gadgetron", said Ratchet as he picked up his wrench on his way back inside.

Since being stranded on Planet Veldin three years ago, Ratchet had no means of communication or transport to get off Veldin. The only thing he had to entertain himself was a broken down Holovid which he managed to fix fairly quickly and his wrench and various other tools, but to Ratchet displeasure, there wasn't a whole lot for him to fix. With it being too hot to stay outside, Ratchet sat down on an old recliner, turned on the Holovid and relaxed.

"And that concludes this week's episode of Behind the Hero", said the TV presenter.

"W-w-what, I dozed off", said Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at the time on his PDA, he had been asleep for the past 6 hours, and with it being early evening, it was cool enough to go out for his stroll. Grabbing his wrench so he could hit some rocks into the swamp a mile away.

"Where's the smell of smoke coming from?" asked Ratchet.

Ratchet noticed that there was smoke in the sky not too far away and knew it was by some old abandoned diners. Ratchet began to pick up his pace and ran to the diners, to find that a ship had been abandoned, it disbelief, it took Ratchet a few seconds to realise that there was a robot lying there about to burnt to a crisp. Ratchet rushed over and managed to pick up the robot in time before the escape pod blew up.

"Eugh", said ratchet as landed on the floor with thud.

The robot began to move.

"Hey, can you hear?" asked Ratchet while gently shaking the robot.

With only making computer noises, the robot didn't reply until Ratchet hit it over the head with his wrench which seemed to work.

"I guess I'll call you Clank", said Ratchet.

"Nice to meet you sir", replied Clank.

"Call me Ratchet", said Ratchet.

"Nice to meet you Ratchet", replied Clank who stood up and wiped the dirt of his body.

"I have a place for you to crash if you want it?" asked Ratchet.

Clank looked at Ratchet.

"Oh sorry, bad choice of words", said Ratchet who chuckled nervously.

"It's okay and I'll take you up on that offer", replied Clank.

"Where are you from?" asked Ratchet.

"Planet Hoven", replied Clank.

"Never heard of it, why did you crash?" asked Ratchet

"I believe that I was an error, a robot that was never meant to be made and when I escaped, they shot down my escape pod and landed here", replied Clank.

"Well that blows doesn't it", Replied Ratchet.

"What brings you here?" asked Clank,

"I've been stranded on Veldin for the past three years, my Robotic Ignition Switch was damaged", replied Ratchet.

"I have a spare Robotic Ignition Switch", said Clank.

"What, you do, that's great", replied Ratchet.

"Yes, if you show me your ship, I'll install in", said Clank.

"You will", said Ratchet in such glee.

"Yes, you did save me from the explosion", replied Clank.

"No worries", replied Ratchet.

"We're here, and my ship is beside the hut", replied Ratchet.

A few minutes of clunks and clanks, Clank installed the Robotic Ignition Switch.

"Done", said Clank.

"Thanks buddy, I've cleared a space for you to sleep", said Ratchet.

"Thank you Ratchet", replied Clank.

Clank hopped into the space that Ratchet cleared and lied down.

"Night Ratchet", said Clank.

"Night Clank", replied Ratchet.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed Chapter One, and Chapter 2 will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Adventure Begins!

A Ratchet and Clank Story!

Chapter 2 – The Adventure Begins!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do not own Ratchet and Clank. The Game and Characters all be long to Insomniac, Sony and its affiliates.

In all the exciement, Ratchet woke up early this morning. To excited to eat or doing anything else, he began to pack up whatever stuff he had which consisted of two extra pairs of pants, a blaster gun (Which had no ammo left) and a poster of Captain Qwark.

"Isn't that Captain Qwark in the poster?" asked Clank.

"Yes it is, I'm guessing you've heard of him?" asked Ratchet.

"No I haven't, I saw him in this Infobot that I found before I escaped", replied Clank as he pulled the Infobot out from the small empty space in his body and showed it Ratchet.

"Dear inhabitants on of Planet Novalis, I Chairman Drek will be using pieces of your planet to rebuild my own world, I strongly suggest that you flee or be killed if you stay", said Chairman Drek in the Infobot.

"We have to save them" said Ratchet.

"I quite agree but shouldn't we find Qwark on the way?" asked Clank.

"If you help me save the people on Novalis, I'll help you find Qwark", said Ratchet.

"Agreed", said Clanks.

"Hop in", said Ratchet.

Ratchet jumped in the pilot's seat after helping Clank get in and pressed the ignition switch, a seconds passed and the ship finally started up. Ratchet had been itching to begin flying again, but after not flying for three years, Ratchet nearly crashed after taking off but managed to regain control of the ship and flew for the sky.

"So, this is where I've been for the past three years", said Ratchet.

"Why didn't you call out for another member of your species?" asked Clank.

"Unfortunately, I haven't found another member of my species", relied Ratchet.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear", replied Clank.

"Forget about it, there's Planet Novalis", said Ratchet.

"Incoming, Incoming", said Ratchet's ship.

"ARGH", said Ratchet.

A few minutes had passed since Ratchet and Clank were hit by an escape pod.

"Eugh", said Rathet as he hit the ground.

"Get off me", muffled Ratchet.

"Clank, where are you", said Ratchet who was in to much shock to get up.

"Under here", said Clank.

"Oh, sorry buddy", said Ratchet.

"I guess we're not leaving the way we came", said Clank.

"Stranded again", said Ratchet.

"I think we should check out the building up there, the one on the side of the hills" suggested Ratchet.

"Good idea, hop on my back", said Ratchet.

Clank jumped onto Ratchet's back. Ratchet started to make his way up the tunnelling system that was behind them. Luckily for the due, getting up to the top was fairly easy, as there were elevators and platforms that lead them up to the top. Reaching the top, they found that the place had been abandoned until they heard a clunking noise in the corner.

"Hey look, plumbers crack", cracked Ratchet who was laughing to himself.

"What did you say?" asked the Plumber.

"Err, I said, Hey look, the Plumbers back", said Ratchet in a panic.

"Why aren't you two escaping?" asked The Plumber.

"Clank found an Infobot about Drek destroying the planet and we're searching for Qwark, so we decided to help out until we crashed and lost our ship", replied Ratchet.

"Well for thousand bolts, I can give you this Infobot about Qwark and a abandoned ship", said The Plumber.

"Deal", replied Harry.

Ratchet handed a thousand bolts in exchange for the Infobot and the location of the ship.  
Ratchet switched on the Infobot.

"Hi I'm Captain Qwark, and I formally invite you to try out my fitness course on Plant Kerwan for a chance to win a Swingshot and Grind Boots. Thank you for watching, and have a Qwarktastic day." Said Professor Qwark over the Infobot.

"We can find him there", said Clank.

"Let's go", said Ratchet.

"Thank you again for the ship", said Clank.

"No problem, little man", said The Plumber who then procedded to jump down the sewer system.

"Did he just jump down the sewer system?" asked Ratchet.

"I believe he did, what a strange guy", replied Clank.

"Let's go", said Ratchet.

A/N – I'll end the chapter 2 here, I hope you enjoyed it . Chapter 3 will be up in a few days .


	3. Chapter 3 – A Qwark Encounter!

A Ratchet and Clank Story!

Chapter 3 – A Qwark Encounter!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do not own Ratchet and Clank. The Game and Characters all be long to Insomniac, Sony and its affiliates.

A/N – The story won't always follow the events of the game but does feature some.

After finding the Infobot on Novalis, Ratchet and Clank headed for Planet Kerwan to hunt down Qwark. While approaching Kerwin's orbit, Ratchet noticed a ship that was floating there.

"Is it just me or does that look like that another Lombax", said Ratchet.

"Mmmm, I doubt it, according to my data banks, you are currently the only Lombax this is galaxy", replied Clank.

"Hey look, the ship is landing on kerwan", said Ratchet.

"Ratchet, don't get excited over nothing", replied Clank.

"I guess you're right, we best land find Qwark", said Ratchet.

Ratchet landed the ship on an empty strip on Kerwan. Clank was the first one to jump out followed by Ratchet who powered the ship and locked it after he jumped out.

"The training course this way", said Clank.

"Ratchet", yelled Clank.

"Clank, it's that person again", said Ratchet

"Hey you", said Ratchet who was started to follow the mysterious stranger.

"Ratchet wait", shouted Clank who proceeded to follow Ratchet.

The stranger heard Ratchet yell and started to run; Ratchet saw her run and began to chase after her. It wasn't to long till Ratchet was a feet away from her. It was a lengthy chase, that ended near Al's RoboShack but it was locked.

"Eugh, come on", said the Mysterious Stranger.

"Wait, I want to ask you question?" asked Ratchet.

"Who are you?' demanded The Mysterious Stranger who was holding up a blaster.

"I'm Ratchet, I'm looking for Qwark but I saw your ship and saw you after you landed but you ran", replied Ratchet.

"What did you want to ask me?" asked The Mysterious Stanger as she lowered her blaster.

"Are you a Lombax?' asked Ratchet.

"Yes", replied The Mysterious Stanger.

"I knew it", replied Ratchet.

"Is everything okay?" asked Clank who managed to catch up with them several minutes later.

"Yeah buddy", replied Ratchet.

"Who's this?" asked Clank.

"I'm Angela Cross", replied Angela.

"Nice to meet you Angela, I'm Clank", replied Clank.

"Aren't you adorable", said Angela.

"Hehehe", said Clank.

"What brings you to Kerwan?" asked Clank.

"I've heard that Captain Qwark is working for Chairman Drek", replied Angela.

"Wait what", said Ratchet.

"Yeah, I'm here to try and stop him from destroying this Planet", said Angela.

"If I remember correctly, Clank said he saw a sign for the training course near our ship", said Clank.

"Let's go then", said Angela as she walked towards Ratchet's ship.

"Lead the way", said Ratchet as he looked at Clank.

No one spoke for the next ten minutes until they noticed seven foot figure dressed in green in the distance.

"It looks like Qwark", said Ratchet.

"Come on you two", said Angela.

"Lead the way", said Ratchet as he looked at Clank.

Fifteen minutes had passed since eberyone last spoken.

"Welcome to Captain Qwark's fitness course. If you're sleek, fast and strong enough to complete this fitness course you will receive a free gift from my personal fitness trainer", said Captain Qwark.

"Excuse me Captain Qwark, there are some urgent problems that we need your help with", said Clank.

"Clank" said Ratchet.

"Yes", replied Clank.

"Dont you notice anything unusual about Captain Qwark?" asked Ratchet.

"Well, it is unusual that he has a spring where his legs should be", replied Clank.

"And why do you think that is?" asked Ratchet.

"So can he can jump away with ease", replied Clank.

"This isn't the real Captain Qwark you numbskull, it's a robot", said Ratchet.

"Oh", replied Clank.

"Come on buddy, let's complete the course", said Clank as he laughed with Angela.

Making their away to the top of the cliff, and used the zip wire to get to the moving platforms.

"How do you want to this?" asked Ratchet.

"'I'll go first and then you can follow me up", replied Angela.

"Cya up there", replied Ratchet.

Angela quickly made her away to the top of the moving platforms which wasn't much of a problem for her, while Ratchet, on the other wasn't as quick.

"You took your time", said Angela.

"I'm up aren't I", replied Ratchet who smiled at Angela.

"Look, there's Qwark's fitness coach", said Clank.

"Let's go then", said Ratchet.

"Congratulations on winning the Qwark Fitness Course", said Helga.

"What do we win?" asked Ratchet.

"For a good price of 800 bolts, you get a pair of Grind Boots, and a Swing Shot", replied Helga.

"800 bolts, but the commercial said it was free", said Angela in an angry tone of voice.

"A robot needs to make a profit", replied Helga.

"Fine", said Ratchet who was angry.

"Once again, congratulations", said Helga.

"Look, there's an Infobot on top of that ledge there", said Angela.

"I'll use the Swing Shot to get it", replied Ratchet.

Ratchet put the Swing Shot on his arm and aimed it for the target which pulled him up. Ratchet grabbed the Infobot. Clank used the Heli-Pack to glide back down to Angela.

"Here's the Infobot", said Ratchet.

"Good job", replied Angela.

"Let's see which planet it's for" said Ratchet.

"If you're watching this, then you've completed my Fitness course, but if you really want to prove yourself, come and fight the Blargian Snagglebeast on Planet Umbris", said Qwark.

"Let's go and beat the Snagglebeast", said Ratchet.

"I'll meet you there", said Angela.

"Alright, seer you there", said Clank.

A/N – I'll end the story here. I hope you enjoyed it I'll have Chapter 4 up on in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4 – A Very Snagglebeast fight!

A Ratchet and Clank Story!

Chapter 4 – A Very Blarg Snagglebeast fight!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do not own Ratchet and Clank. The Game and Characters all be long to Insomniac, Sony and its affiliates.

A/N – Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload a new chapter, been busy with moving and various other things, but I hope you enjoy it

Ratchet and Angela landed on a small island near the heavily guarded base.

"Ready to go?" asked Angela.

"Ready", replied Ratchet

"We'll have to use the swing shot to get across", said Angela as she pointed at the target.

"I'm not strong enough to get you across", replied Ratchet.

"How about you get on Angela's back and she can swing us across", said Clank.

"Good idea", said Angela.

Ratchet handed over the swing and jumped on Angela's back and proceeded to swing over to the path.

"By my calculations, if we follow this path, it'll take us directly to the Snagglebeast but with it being heavily guarded, it'll be dangerous", said Clank

"I like a challenge", chuckled Ratchet.

"The floating mine gloves will explode when you get in close proximity, so you'll need to shoot them from a distance", said Clank.

"Ratchet, you take the left side and I'll take the right side", said Angela.

"Fine", said Ratchet who wasn't accustomed to being told what to do.

Ratchet and Angela made their way through the glove mines without too much of a problem until they came to three machines that were spewing out miniature bombs.

"A little help here buddy", said Ratchet to Clank.

"Judging by the armour, your blaster isn't strong enough to pierce the amour, I suggest using your bomb glove", replied Clank.

"Thanks bud", said Ratchet.

"Be careful that you don't get to close", said Clank in a cautionary tone.

Ratchet threw a bomb glove at the mini turret and with three bombs later, it was destroyed.

"Come on lets go, we're nearly there", said Angela.

"Alright, Clank, get on my back", replied Ratchet.

Clank jumped on Ratchet's back and Ratchet proceeded to follow Angela.

Ratchet and Angela finally made it to the top of the course, when a loud noise caught them off guard.

"I see you've made", yelled out Qwark who was yelling from a microphone in a helicopter.

"Where's the Snagglebeast?" asked Ratchet.

"Right beneath you, good luck trying to survive, no ever has", replied Qwark pushing a button releasing the trio into the pit.

"ARGH", yelled Ratchet and Angela.

As Ratchet and Angela hit the ground, a loud thud cracked through the cave with caught the attention of the Snagglebeast who was broke the chains out of fear.

"ROAR", yelled the Snagglebeast.

"You distract him while I take him out", Ratchet.

"Right", replied Angela.

Angela picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at the Snagglebeast which angered it and caused it to start chasing Angela.  
Luckily for Angela, the Snagglebeast was big but incredibly slow which gave her the upper hand but she most of her experience came from dealing with creatures who no taller than seven feet let alone a creature who was nearly twenty feet tall.

"You're doing great", yelled Ratchet as he was shooting blaster at the Snagglebeast.

Realising he was being shot at, the Snagglebeast, turned round and grabbed Ratchet his hand.

"Whoa", yelled Ratchet not knowing what's happening.

"Err, Angela, a little help here", said Ratchet, trying to keep his nerve.

"Oh god Ratchet, hold on", said Angela.

Angela pointed her blaster at the Snagglebeast and shot in the eye which caused him to drop both Ratchet and Clank.  
Blinded by the blaster, the Snagglebeast stumbled into the pit of lava that was behind him, letting of a loud screeched, the Snagglebeast died.

"Thanks for saving as us", said Clank.

"Anytime", replied Angela.

"Hey look, a ship and an Infobot", said Ratchet.

Ratchet activated the Infobot, which opened and presented a message.

"Are you tired, and in need of a rest. Well, if this you, join us on Pokitaru resort", said the man.

"Sounds like a good idea", said Angela.

"I've always wanted to go to Pokitaru", said Ratchet.

"Shall we", said Clank.

A/N – I'll end the chapter here; I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.


End file.
